User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Intro and Episode 1 Review (Not So Happy Campers, Part 1)
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here and welcome to a little side project that I'm doing this summer. Here, I'm going to be reviewing every episode of Total Drama ever! I was originally going to do this in the form of Youtube Vlogs (that would mean you guys would actually be seeing me in the flesh). But, due to my summer being quite busy and also due to privacy reasons, I'm just going to be doing this in the form of Total Drama Wiki blogs. The main reason why I'm doing this is because it's been a LONG while since I last watched an episode of Total Drama. I think the last time was when Pahkitew Island ended. So, it's been a while since I've seen all these episodes and I want to rewatch them just to see how they held up, compared to when I was in middle school and first became a fan of Total Drama. I am also doing this for fun and to analyze the show a bit and to see what its major pros and cons are and what I would do to improve those aspects (hence the reason for future Total Drama Theory blogs). My history with this series is that I've seen every episode at least twice. I watched TDI, TDA, and TDWT multiple times when I was younger and as for TDROTI, TDAS, and TDPI, I saw each episode twice and then never again. So, I'm looking forward to rewatching the entire series to priase the good and tear into the bad. One thing I know for sure is that Total Drama is a good show. There are many good aspects to it, it executes its job well, and it has a wonderful combination of drama with some really good comedy. Unfortunately, like every other show, it has its share of duds and cons. But with that being said, the duds here and there do not stop this show from being good. No matter what its flaws may be, the show will always hold a special place in my heart. I'm very excited to rewatch all these episodes again. Before I kick-off the blog, I'm going to give you guys a few heads-up. One: this blog series WILL contain spoilers. So, if there are episodes that you haven't seen yet or in a while and if you want to check these episodes out, you may want to do that before reading my blog. And also, there are several aspects on this show, including the more controversial ones, that tend to be very polarizing or mixed in terms of opinions. Keep in mind that this blog is not set in stone of the true nature of these episodes and characters. In the long run, this blog is all opinion-based. There are many differing opinions for these aspects, but I'll try to be unbiased as possible. If you disagree with any of my opinions, that's totally fine (as long as you're polite about it). Alright, with that said, let's get started from the very beginning of the show with: Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers, Part 1 Premise: Chris McClean introduces Total Drama and twenty-two contestants arrive at Camp Wawanakwa to see what they are in store for. The teams are divided into the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass and the cliff-diving challenge is announced. Challenge: Cliff-diving challenge (announced) Contestants: -Trent: The cool musician -Owen: The fat guy -Gwen: The goth girl -Heather: The bossy queen bee -Noah: The sarcastic know-it-all -Lindsay: The dumb blonde -Beth: The nerdy wannabe -Justin: The male model -Leshawna: The sister with 'tude -Cody: The tech-savvy ladies' man -Izzy: The crazy girl -Geoff: The party dude -Bridgette: The surfer girl -Harold: The oddball dork -Duncan: The juvenile delinquent -Courtney: The overachieving C.I.T. -Ezekiel: The homeschool -Eva: The rage-aholic -Katie and Sadie: The sweet BFFLs -Tyler: The talentless jock -DJ: The soft brickhouse Screaming Gophers: Trent, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Noah, Katie (switches to Killer Bass in next episode), Leshawna, Beth, Justin, Cody, Lindsay Killer Bass: Izzy (switches to Screaming Gophers in next episode), Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Duncan, Courtney, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Tyler, DJ Elimination: None Winner(s): N/A My Favorite Part: Izzy's Entrance I remember when I first saw this episode, I was like,"Mehhh, this is the first episode. It's not going to be interesting nor that funny. It's just going to be meh." However, when I rewatched this episode, it actually made me laugh from start to finish. There were a lot of good jokes in this episode and a lot of really funny ones too. You really gotta love the introduction of Gwen in this episode. It matches her personality perfectly. I like the way she rips apart Chris's contracts and he says that he has more contracts. And she's like, "I did not sign up for this!" I also remember that back when I watched Total Drama Island, aside from her downfall, Heather really did not make me laugh. I found her very unlikable all the way through. However, as I got older, I actually began to appreciate Heather a lot more and I found her constant complaining and sarcasm REALLY funny. She has so many good lines in the series and they really make it hilarious to watch. I really like the way all the characters were introduced. There are so many little jokes in there that made it one great and interesting comedy-packed episode. I liked Owen's enthusiastic entrance, Duncan's flirting ("this ain't Malibu honey"), Lindsay's lack of intelligence throughout the entire episode ("but I'm not Catholic!"), the fact that Eva has dumbbells in her bag, Harold's falling out with Leshawna, and Tyler wiping out in the suitcases and splashing Heather. My favorite part would have to be Izzy's entrance. I mean, she got knocked out really badly, but then quickly awoke and began to speak really fast and nonsensically. And *spoiler alert*, she's my favorite Total Drama contestant ever. You gotta love all the energy, comedy, and pizzazz she gives to the table. It's truly great to watch. And let's not forget all the other memorable moments, like Duncan killing the cockroach with an axe, the group picture scene, and Chef's aggressive nature in the kitchen (I mean wielding a knife at the contestants?! That's pretty cold...). This episode did a great job setting up the season's tone as a whole. Overall, a GREAT start to the season. Category:Blog posts